


First Date (More or Less)

by AnnaRaven



Series: The Firefighter and the Doctor [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Written for Shenko Smut Thursday on Tumblr.Kaidan was nervous. Being nervous was nothing unusual for a first date, he knew, but he wasn’t sure of the protocol when you’d already slept with the guy before you even knew his name. This time it was just about them - no games, no pseudonyms, no pretending. Or at least it would be, if they could ever get to the end of that tricky first date...





	First Date (More or Less)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillowDeville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDeville/gifts).



For the Shenko Smut Thursday theme of First Times at @spectrekaidanalenko on Tumblr, inspired by the prompt "A date (or a series of dates) that turn a little unconventional when one of them gets called of to their job/help a friend in the middle of it."

*

Kaidan was nervous.

Being nervous was nothing unusual for a first date, he knew, but he wasn’t sure of the protocol when you’d already slept with the guy before you even knew his name.

He was even more nervous when he arrived at the bar, looked through the window and saw John sitting at the counter, two lagers in front of him. His shirt and jeans were casual, but close-fitting enough to remind Kaidan of just how muscular he was underneath. John was watching something on the TV behind the bar; Kaidan watched the light play over his profile, his straight nose, his strong jaw, and the buzz in his belly got lower, deeper, stronger.

Inside the bar it was warm and bright and busy, voices rising and falling against the background music. Kaidan pushed through the crowds, and as he got closer his date turned and noticed him; the heat in his smile and his eyes only intensified the heat in Kaidan’s gut.

“Hey, Doc. Really glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it,” Kaidan replied, hanging his coat on a stand and sliding onto a bar stool. “Thanks for getting the drinks in."

“I remembered what you like,” John said, heavy with meaning, and Kaidan laughed even as he blushed.

“So since we’re on a proper, honest-to-God date this time, do I get to call you by your real name?” Kaidan asked, sipping his drink.

“Hmm,” John said, cocking his head. “I guess that would make sense - though the fake identity thing was kinda sexy.”

“Yeah, it was,” Kaidan nodded. “But I’d like us to know each other for real, so…my name’s Kaidan.” He held out his hand, which his date shook with a grin.

“John,” he said, playing along. “But most of my friends call me Shepard.”

“Which do you prefer?” Kaidan asked.

“Shepard,” he said immediately. “John always struck me as such a blah kinda name…nothing wrong with it, but…”

“Not unique,” Kaidan finished

Shepard nodded. “Exactly. I guess that’s not an issue you had growing up - I’ve certainly never met another Kaidan.”

“Me neither,” Kaidan said. “When I was younger I’d have loved a name like John, back when all I wanted was to blend in and go unnoticed. But now I like it, I feel like it fits me.”

“It’s a cool name,” Shepard said. “I like the feel of it in my mouth.”

Kaidan choked on his beer, and Shepard laughed. The buzzing warmth in Kaidan’s gut mellowed a little, spreading through his chest; he had a really good feeling about Shepard.

A shrill bleep shattered the mood, and Shepard groaned. “Shit. That’s my pager,” he said, slipping hand under his shirt to retrieve it. “They only beep me when it’s an emergency – I think I’m gonna have to go in.”

“Hey, I understand,” Kaidan said, heart plummeting. “I know how it goes.”

“I’m so sorry,” Shepard said earnestly, reaching out to grasp Kaidan’s hand as he looked down at the message. “I wouldn’t leave unless I really - ”

A second bleep chirruped out from Kaidan’s pager. He frowned and checked the screen; he was being called into the ER.

“Hey, look,” Shepard said, nodding at the TV screen behind the bar. A news report was playing, the subtitles informing them of a major fire at a restaurant downtown that was spreading rapidly

“That’ll be it,” Kaidan nodded, standing. “Looks like you don’t have to feel bad about leaving me here after all.”

“We’ll do this another time, okay?” Shepard said, eyebrows rising earnestly as he met Kaidan’s eye. “I’ll text you later?”

“Alright,” Kaidan smiled. “I’ll look forward to it.”

*

Their second first date started well enough. They met at a tiny deli downtown that Kaidan loved, ordered fancy coffees and organic wraps, squeezed into one of the booths alongside the window. The conversation flowed like it always did, and the booth was small enough that their knees pressed together under the table. Shepard had just reached out to take Kaidan’s hand across the scrubbed-plank tabletop when Kaidan’s phone rang.

Kaidan apologised, picked it up to ignore the call, then stopped when he saw his mother’s number. Shepard insisted he answer it, and he discovered that his father had fallen off the roof while clearing a gutter and was on his way to the ER. He left with Shepard’s blessing, his wrap in a paper bag and a brief kiss burning into his lips.

Their third first date seemed doomed from the start. With winter approaching, Shepard had suggested the open-air skating rink in the centre of town. Kaidan’s teenage years had been largely devoted to playing ice hockey, so he was feeling good about impressing Shepard with his skills. That optimism only lasted until an overenthusiastic skater crashed into Shepard, who fell awkwardly and twisted his knee. He was adamant he could carry on, though Kaidan could see he was suffering; sure enough, after a couple more circuits Shepard’s leg crumpled under him and he fell, dragging Kaidan down with him. Kaidan broke the fall with his hands, and broke his wrist in the process. The date ended with them sitting side by side in the ER, with Kaidan’s colleagues offering a mixture of sympathy and mockery. Still, they finally parted with a kiss that was just turning serious when his pain meds kicked in and ended it all before it began.

Their fourth first date finally happened a couple of weeks later, an invitation for dinner at Shepard’s apartment. He told Kaidan on the phone that he could guarantee a lack of injury, if not interruption, and that he made a mean chicken parm besides.

When Kaidan walked into the lounge, he was hit with a memory of the last time he’d stood there. He remembered heated kisses, fumbling hands, the scrape of stubble on his lips; he remembered straddling Shepard on that couch right there, and how Shepard’s hands felt on his body, and the euphoria of riding him hard and fast.

Shepard smiled, clearly thinking the same thing. “Dinner first,” he said, waggling his eyebrows, and Kaidan couldn’t help laughing. Shepard had a way of breaking into his introspection, of pulling him back when he was thinking too much. It was unusual, and refreshing.

He followed Shepard into the kitchen, breathing in the rich, delicious scents in the air. They sat at the counter to eat, and it turned out that Shepard’s boasting was entirely justified – everything was delicious. They chatted as they ate, drank a little wine, and Kaidan basked in the expansive warmth that being with Shepard created in him.

Once the dishes were cleared they took their wine into the lounge, sitting side by side on that couch, music playing softly in the background as rain beat against the windows.

Shepard glanced at Kaidan, then ducked his head and smiled.

Kaidan caught the gesture and laughed, “What? Do I have sauce on my face?”

“I’m just thinking it’s nice to have your full attention,” Shepard said. “Honestly, I’m kinda waiting for your phone to ring, or someone to come to my door, or some freak accident to happen to one of us.”

Kaidan chuckled. “I know what you mean. It did look a little like the universe was against us for a while there.”

“Well, the universe can go screw itself,” Shepard said, setting both their glasses on the table and leaning over Kaidan. “You’re mine tonight, and I’m not letting anything get in the way.”

Sparks fired in Kaidan’s gut, Shepard’s voice and words fuelling his desire; when Shepard kissed him, the surge of arousal made Kaidan’s head spin. Shepard leaned his weight into him, pressing him against the sofa, cradling his face in a rough hand. Kaidan wasted no time in sliding his hands under Shepard’s shirt, smoothing over his heated skin. Shepard sat up enough to yank his shirt up and off, throwing it aside. Kaidan touched his tattoo, the koi fish curling around each other on his muscled pec.

“I’ve had dreams about this tattoo,” he said, surprised at the huskiness of his own voice.

“Oh yeah?” Shepard grinned. “Tell me.”

“Mostly I imagine touching it, watching it move above me,” Kaidan said, eyes sliding up to Shepard’s. “But I’ve also dreamed about kissing it…tracing every line with my tongue…maybe even biting it a little.”

“I wouldn’t argue with that,” Shepard breathed.

So Kaidan leaned up to kiss the tattoo, a chaste press of the lips. Then he flicked his tongue out, enjoying Shepard’s sharp breath in. He moved along the black lines, the freckled flesh pebbling under his tongue, homing in on one erect nipple. Shepard cradled his head, pushing it more firmly against him, so Kaidan nipped lightly with his teeth. Shepard’s reaction was immediate, breath hitching, hips jerking, and Kaidan moved to the other nipple. It was such a thrill to see Shepard coming undone from something so simple; it made Kaidan realise that their first time together had been far too rushed.

“I want to take it slow this time,” Kaidan murmured, licking Shepard’s nipple again. “I bet I can get you to make all kinds of fun noises.”

Shepard laughed and shuddered. “I’ll just bet you can,” he said, then swooped down to kiss Kaidan again. “But this time I want you to fuck me.”

Kaidan’s answer was a wordless groan.

Time stretched out as they moved to the bed, shedding clothes, touching each other everywhere. At times Kaidan took the lead, pinning Shepard down and exploring every inch of him; at other times it was Shepard pressing Kaidan against the mattress, his mouth and hands hungry for his lover’s body. When Kaidan knelt over Shepard and took his thick cock into his mouth, Shepard’s throaty cries drowned out the sound of the rain. When Shepard lubed his fingers and pressed them against his own hole, Kaidan watched every motion with breathless anticipation. And when he rolled a condom on and sank into Shepard’s welcoming body, he forgot that anyone else had ever existed except the two of them.

They fell into an easy rhythm, not too slow and not too hurried. Kaidan kissed Shepard deeply and often, on his mouth and his face and his throat. Shepard moved sinuously underneath him, hands everywhere, encouraging Kaidan with his movements and his words. With every breath they drove each other closer to the edge, pleasure building in a dizzying spiral. Kaidan wanted it to last for hours, but he was beginning to feel a tell-tale tightening low down in his groin.

“Shepard,” he breathed, a sigh and a groan.

“I’m close too,” Shepard gasped, his hand moving on his own cock in a quick, twisting motion. “Come in me, Kaidan. I want to watch your face when you come.”

Kaidan looked into Shepard’s eyes while his orgasm crested, making no effort to hold back his cries of pleasure. His hips jerked against Shepard as he rode out the aftershocks, pumping into his lover’s body until Shepard came too with a half-sob, half-sigh.

Kaidan leaned down to kiss Shepard slowly, languorously, eventually moving away to lie beside him. His chest felt full to the brim with emotions he couldn’t begin to name and when Shepard’s hand snaked into his own, he couldn’t resist raising it to his lips.

“Amazing,” Shepard said, the sleepy satisfaction in his tone like a caress on bare skin.

“It really was,” Kaidan agreed. “I’m glad we finally made it happen.”

“Yeah,” Shepard said, stretching contentedly. “I hope you don’t have any place else to be, by the way.”

Kaidan glanced at the bedside clock, chuckling. “At one in the morning on a rainy winter night? No, I don’t have any place else to be.” He turned his head, met Shepard’s eye. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t go.”

Shepard smiled, just a little bit smug. “Good. Because if you think my chicken parm is good, you should taste my pancakes.”

“You inviting me to stay for breakfast, Shepard?” Kaidan asked playfully.

“Boy, you catch on quick,” Shepard said, laughing at Kaidan’s mock indignance, rolling onto his side to face Kaidan and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Yes, I’m inviting you to breakfast.”

“Well, my shift doesn’t start until midday tomorrow so…that works for me,” Kaidan said, nuzzling his face against Shepard’s rough-soft scalp. “I need to go get cleaned up, though.”

“It can wait until morning,” Shepard said through a yawn, snuggling closer to Kaidan. “I don’t mind a little bit of mess.”

Kaidan smiled into the darkness. “That works for me too.”


End file.
